


your hair was long when we first met

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs this as much as Nathan does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hair was long when we first met

**Author's Note:**

> _you are my sweetest downfall_  
>  _i loved you first, i loved you first_  
>  _beneath these sheets of paper lies my truth_  
>  _i have to go, i have to go_  
>  _your hair was long when we first met_  
>  {regina spektor // samson}  
> 
> 
> Spoilers through "Six Months Ago". Written for Porn Battle VII ([original comment](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21984477#t21984477)).

Nights when Nathan shows up at Peter's door, unannounced and unrestrained, are the nights he likes most. Nathan doesn't care if he has homework or a shift in two hours or if his roommate comes home or if the phone rings, because his need-verging-on-desparation is more important than all of that and nothing else matters, Pete, nothing. And he likes the sex, don't get him wrong, but the part he looks forward to is afterwards, when Nathan is pliable as the no-break comb in his bathroom, and he'll do anything. Peter's gotten out of doing his own taxes, eight parking tickets, and a history paper, just by asking.

Nathan's leaning against the frame and when Peter opens the door, he just _knows_. He's grateful that the planets have aligned and he's got all his work out of the way, and Jeff's staying with his girlfriend this week, because tonight's request will top all his previous ones. He needs this as much as Nathan does.

Nathan kisses him even before the door closes all the way, grabbing at his waist with one hand and pinning his shoulder to the door with the other. The kiss borders on harsh, with no tongue and no explanation, only a gasping, whining _now_ in his ear a moment later. It's enough to get him half-hard, but he's in no rush, so he leaves a neat trail of teasing kisses between Nathan's ear and the corner of his mouth and whispers, _not yet_ between his lips, looking up at Nathan's pleading eyes and smirking a little before kissing him, open-mouthed and lazy. Nathan groans impatiently and runs a hand through Peter's hair, fingers digging into his skull in an effort to keep them locked together like this, or maybe to pull them apart; it doesn't really matter. It only matters that they're _here_ and that they're _together_.

Peter slips his hands under the shoulders of Nathan's overpriced suit jacket, and Nathan lets it fall, one arm at a time, never wanting to not touch Peter. He brings his hands up to cradle Peter's jaw, and Peter pulls at his tie, fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, kissing and kissing and kissing the whole time. His dress shirt joins the jacket on the floor, and Peter drags his lips along Nathan's jaw line, down his neck, pausing just for a moment to suck on his Adam's apple (Nathan makes a little surprised noise in the back of his throat, and Peter smiles to himself), and once he gets to his chest, Nathan stops him, steps back.

"On the bed," he whispers, as if there were anyone around to hear it. Peter can feel equal parts paranoia and need radiating off of his brother as he take his hand, so he only lets go when they reach his bedroom. Nathan takes off his shoes before walking on the carpet, carefully placing them just outside. Peter smiles, almost laughs at the absurd precision of it, but bites his tongue and keeps hunting for the KY, which he finds stuffed behind his socks. He turns around and Nathan is there, hands at waist height, and he walks right into it, linking his hands behind Nathan's neck, pressing their mouths together, all wet and hot, and then Nathan's hands are everywhere, all over him, peeling off his t-shirt, slipping under the waistband of his shorts, before Peter breaks away. They undress themselves the rest of the way, and it's the first time they've seen each other completely naked in weeks. There's a yellow bruise on Peter's stomach from when he tripped into an iron gate a few days ago, but otherwise, they look exactly the same: scars all in the right places, freckles that come and go with the seasons. (They've come, for now.)

They're walking towards each other and somehow they end up with their arms around each other and their lips pressed together and soon they're on the bed, tumbling and kissing and tangling and rubbing and Peter finally says, warm and wet into Nathan's ear, _now_. Nathan starts to sit up, but Peter gently pushes him back down, straddles him, on his knees, leans over to whisper, _gonna ride you._ Nathan doesn't want sex on his hands when he goes home, so Peter works himself open with two, then three fingers. Nathan strokes the inside of his thigh, the head of his cock, and it takes a lot of strength to not just come right now. Nathan knows this, and thinks he's in control, but then Peter reaches back and touches Nathan's cock, flat against his belly, and positions himself over it, slicks it up, and eases himself onto it. He fucks himself on his brother's cock, heels digging into the mattress, while Nathan spits in his hand and grips Peter's cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as Peter's hips and knees, speeding up and slowing down accordingly, until his hips jerk up and his eyes roll back and he comes. Peter eases himself off of Nathan, and they both jerk him off. He comes away from Nathan, somewhere indeterminate on his bed, somewhere he'll clean up later. It doesn't matter.

He rolls over, lays next to Nathan, one hand curled up on his stomach. They're not much for pillow-talk, but they at least need to catch their breath before Nathan gets up to leave. Nathan's almost breathing evenly when Peter says what's been on his mind all afternoon.

"I'm dropping out of med school."

"Mmmhmm," Nathan murmurs, stroking his arm. "What did Dad say?"

Without asking how he knew Dad knew: "Said he wouldn't give me any more money."

"Mmm." Nathan turns his head to awkwardly look down. Peter looks up at him. "You know, you need anything, you just call me, right?"

Peter settles back into his brother's side. "Yeah," he says, "I know." And he smiles to himself.


End file.
